Replay
by ShadowedSoulSpirit
Summary: Through pure concidence, Mark is awarded a second chance at living. It is up to him to change his fate, since he was given this replay. But as the people start dying around him at the moments they aren't meant to perish, Mark begins to realize something. It comes at a cost for him to live a second time. Episode 2-5 spoliers.
1. Mark, Starved For Help

**Mark, Starved For Help**

It wasn't supposed to end like this. No. Far from it. What if Carley never noticed the approach of the St. Johns? What if the St. Johns never noticed us? Funny thing, the stuff your mind makes up as a dead man. Thinking about ways you could've been saved, listing the possibilities of your untimely rescue. Lee could have got me when Brenda St. John didn't let him see me. Katjaa could have looked at me instead of her. Seemingly, everything played a part in my death. Even Lilly's demanding order, forcing doubtful Lee and I to the farm in the first place was almost like a death sentence.

The last thing you'd ever guess was a second chance. At least, that wasn't what I was thinking as I took a chance at the dice of fate. A chance that'll ultimately change the very fiber of my destiny. Because suddenly, in a scowling white flash, I am sent back to the dairy farm, all limbs intact, and Lee at my side.

Andy smiles to me casually, discussing with the other ambassador for our group about the farm. His eyes shift unsteadily from me to Lee, and his fingers tap speratically against his hip. I never noticed that before. Amazing the things you pick up on once you get to witness things a second time. Hard to explain though why a dead man got a second chance at living. I've never met Doug. What if he deserved the chance more than I..? _Nonsense._ I rolled the dice. I get to play the turn.  
"It would be helpful if you and your friend here could check the perimeter for any weaknesses." Andy voice drifts into my head like an old record player set on replay.

The irony of that simile. My entire life _is_ set of replay.

"Me and Mark can head out right now." Lee agrees.

"That'd be great. I'll turn off the generators to the fences on the northeastern part."

I shiver, knowing the events to come, almost similar to a seer from those mythology stories ancient civilizations created. The bandits would shoot when we are removing our… was it third walker? I'll be caught off guard and impaled in the shoulder.

Lee seems to take note of my absence in the real world. With a wave of his hand in front of my face, he attempts to remove me from my dream-like state.

"Hey Mark. Are you okay?"

"Just have a…um…funny feeling about this place." I mummer once Andy is out of ear shot.

"I do too. It might not be safe. That's why we're checking this place out before we bring the others here." He agrees.

_You have no idea._ But maybe, if I play my cards right, I could live a second time. No cannibalism involved.

"Did you see the way Andy was shifting?"

"Must have slipped my mind to check. He might be nervous. C'mon." We begin walking the fence line, no longer hearing the hefty buzz of an alive electric line.

The first walker materializes in our line of vision and Lee fishes out his axe from its position at his side.

"There's one." He motions to the fried walker clinging to the fence line. A quick glance at the fence provides us with the fact that the fence is indeed off. He presses the axe into the once resurrected dead man and pushes him to the ground. We swiftly encounter the next walker, a girl with her hands literally glued to the fence she had tried to get by.

Grimacing, Lee removes her hands from her body so she could flop to the ground like a fish. Sadly, I see the very last one. The one tangled up in the intricate lines of electricity, in which created the poles holding it up to lean to the forest like it is begging other walkers to enter. The tractor harmlessly rests outside the line, awaiting the moment it'll protect Lee and I as we get to safety.

"We'd get better leverage if we were on the other side." Lee notices, stepping over the fence and grabs onto one of the poles.

With a sigh, I join him and together we push it up, releasing the walker. This time, I can hear the barbaric cry of the inhabitants of the forest. This time around, I notice their faces peering over the undergrowth and around trees to see us. And _this time, _I see the arrow that unintentionally leads me to my irrelevant death the first time.

Much to my dismay, despite knowing the events to come step for step, the arrow still rips through my shoulder like a spike. It presses between bones and forges its way all the way through before it halts when I could no longer feel the razor sharp tip in my skin.

I grip the arrow in my hand, feeling the blood pulsing around the point of entry.

"Mark!" Lee shouts, diving for the cover of the tractor as I kneel down. Wave after wave of persistent arrows attempt to impale us as we hide behind the farm equipment.

I thought I could avoid this. I was almost for sure I could prevent the root of my death from forming. Once things start rolling in motion, my death might turn out to be inevitable. I hope not.

"Mark are you okay?" He whispers to me like it is a secret, barely audible above the screeches and plunking sounds from the arrows impact.

"F-fine. We need to get this tractor moving." I respond.

Lee nods, peering around the traitor in order to pull the lever on the attached equipment. He releases the block, allowing the tractor to roll slowly with us flanking the shield. Much too quickly, the tractor runs into the side of a previously removed walker; the girl.

"Crap…" Lee mutters, taking her by her severed wrists and yanks her out from under the tractor so the farming tool can continue.

Once again, the tractor connects with the first walker.

"Wait, Lee—" I try to warn him as he reaches for it and the walker in turn grips his arm, yanking it to its awaiting mouth.

Driven by the tsunami of adrenaline pouring into my veins, I smash the walker's head in be kicking it. Lee sighs in relief when it relinquishes him.

"Thanks Mark." Lee expresses his gratitude.

"No problem." I breathe when Lee and I make a break for the gates that lead to the farm.

Brenda looks up from her position of gazing upon the atmosphere around her to focus her gaze on us.

"My Lord! What happened?" She gets up, rushing to our side, alerting Danny and Andy.

"Mark!" Katjaa also approaches, having arrived seconds ago along with Clementine, Duck, and Kenny.

"Come on dear. Let's get you inside." Mother St. John says, not concerning herself with my opinion.

I have too. To ultimately save my life.

"Katjaa can look after me. I'll be fine." I attempt to press myself closer to the group of my companions, noticing the absence of Lilly and Larry.

"Sit down, Mark. I'll patch you up." Katjaa murmurs soothingly, helping me to sit down on the hard packed earth.

"Anything I can do to help?" Lee asks, hugging Clementine close.

"Not now." Katjaa shakes her head.

"We left Carley and Ben at the motel." Kenny informs us.

"And Lilly and Larry?" I wince as the doctor brushes the arrow lightly. Brenda watches, a frown gracing her features.

"We don't know where they went!" Duck exclaims.

"Now what happened to you folk?" Andy questions, standing beside his mother and younger brother.

"We were attacked by bandits. When the fence came on." Lee replies, venom dripping in his voice as steadily as rain.

"I'm sorry to hear that…" Danny apologizes.

"So this place isn't safe?" Kenny looks up from watching Duck.

"No, no. It's safe. Those bandits are just unpredictable." Andy reassures us.

"Okay Mark. Steady. I'm going to pull now." Katjaa warns, tugging on the end closest to her.

I tense up, sucking in a breath. Nothing could equal the feeling of having something removed by force. She gently begins pulling. However, it is ripped from me when Katjaa accidently jerks her grip. She had jumped as scream echoes in the forest.

"Mark, sorry. I'm sorry. Lee, Kenny, I need something to press against it."

The two men grope with the bottom of their shirts, ripping off some to press the material against the point of entries.

"That wouldn't have happened if I would've done it." I hear Brenda's voice tell her sons what she believes her hands could've done better.

"What was that Lee?" Clementine tugs at his pant leg sacredly like his leg could provide her all the protection she needed.

"I see Lilly and Larry!" Katjaa announces, allowing all of us to see the two figures on the ridge, coming down to meet us. Lilly is hunched over in pain.

Brenda St. John steps on the chance as though as it is a cockroach.

"Come here honey. Brenda will make you well again." Once Lilly was in striking distance, Brenda latches onto her and nearly drags Lilly with her to the house. I can almost see the arrow peeking out of her right shoulder.

"What happened?" Larry demands as Katjaa starts securing the make shift bandages.

"Bandits. And you?" Lee answers for the second time.

"Same here. This place is like a fortress," He comments," How could you get tangled up with bandits in a place like this?"

"The fence came on when we happened to be on the other side. They started shooting when they saw that."

"Sorry about that ya'll. I bumped into the panel on accident and turned it on." Andy apologizes, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"How about we make it up to you with a meal. Mamma sure can cook." Danny offers.

The meal. The meal thank God I'm not a part of. I changed it. I changed my very fate! I'm not going to be cannibalized. I'm going to live! A smile paints its way across my face. It's just…unbelievable…

"We sure are hungry…" Clementine comments, peering at me from behind Lee.

"Then it's settled. We'll stay for dinner." Larry confirms.

"Great. I'll tell mamma." Danny walks off to do just that, leaving his apologetic brother and the rest of us.

"How does it feel now?" Katjaa asks, rubbing the part of my shoulder that hasn't been skewered.

"Bit better. Still aches." I reply.

"When we get back to the motel, I'll get you some pain medicine." She promises.

"Does it hurt?' Clementine approaches me slowly as though as I am one of the walkers moaning in the recesses of the forest.

"Hardly. Katjaa is making me feel much better." I reassure her with a smile, pushing my glasses up my nose.

"That's good. I'll make you a card later to help you get well." She speaks, adjusting her hat.

"Thank you."

Andy sways on his feet in an attempt to keep himself occupied.

"I think I'll go help mamma." With that, he rushes off to assist Brenda, disappearing into the seemingly unaffected piece of heaven of a house, circled by a crown of white picket fences. Wonder what Lilly's up too.

"Hey, hey Mark, come push us on that swing!" Duck demands, pulling on Clementine's and my hand to get us in motion.

"Leave him be Duck-" Kenny begins.

"I'm fine. I still have one good arm." I cut in, giving into Duck's pleas for attention.

I accompany him and Clem to the swing dangling harmless from the leafless tree limb.

"You can go first." Duck offers to Clementine, much like a gentleman should.

"Thank you," A smile paints her face as she sits on the swing, jumping a little in order to get fully into the seat, "Now don't hold back okay?" She grips the adjoining ropes tightly in each hand.

"You got it." With an attentive push with my still mobile arm, I start swinging Clementine.

The atmosphere changes in that instant. The rustling of dead leaves and the cheering of the children to go higher drones out any other item that possesses sound. The wind whistles nearby, assisting me in my pushing of Clementine. Lee watches, smiling a silent 'thank you' as Clementine releases a chorus of laughter.

Higher and higher she rises, appearing to fly in the sky. Just like the pilots, before the infection hit. Nothing could amount to the feeling of flight. Equaling it is impossible. Because when you're flying, there's an endless amount of possibilities.

"My turn, my turn!" Duck cries as I slow down Clementine as best as I can.

"Thank you Mark! I'll make you two pictures!" Clementine promises, hoping off the swing for Duck to take her place and runs off to join Lee's side.

"I want to go really high!" He declares, squeaking with joy when I take my first push.

Over his shoulder, or when he flies into the dimming sky, I can see Kenny talking quietly to Lee, pointing to the barn that no doubly Katjaa is in. Why was she there? Oh ya. Their cow is sick, and Kat's a vet. That's why. The two men start heading for the barn, leaving Clem to run through the piles of colorless leaves. Larry goes over and exchanges a few words with Danny, who appears just as Lee and Kenny enter the barn.

For some reason, I can feel my heart beat pulsing in my ears. It thumps faster and more steadily than a normal heart should race. Duck's cheerful glee is muted.

All of a sudden, the pain crashes into me. It is a distant memory, suppostively postponed or erased, but now it feels real enough for me to drop to me knees. The teeth claw at my skin, ripping the cover away with ease and begin hacking away at my muscles. A muffled cry escapes my lips and red floods my vision. I can barely hear Duck's cries for assistance over my own.

The blade hits bone, chipping away at the material like it is simple wood. Once it passes through the core, it chomps the rest of the way until that ligaments falls with a sickening thud.

"Mark! Someone get Kat!" I can feel a warm hand grasp my body and hall me from the ground. My glasses roll off and land harmlessly in the manicured grass, blurring the red covered world around me.

The person, whoever is holding me—I can't tell at this point—rushes me to the barn, to Katjaa. Not to Brenda or the other St. Johns. That's enough reassurance for me.

`The last thing I hear before my pain induced black out is Clementine's small voice.

"Tell him not to worry. I have his glasses."

**-Soul Spirit-**


	2. Change of Fate at the St Johns' Dairy

**Change of Fate at the St. Johns' Dairy**

**To Black Jack278, Kura, backfromthedead91, and the Guest, I wish to extend a special thanks to you for reviewing and sincerely hope that you enjoy this brand new addition to Replay.**

The first thought I have when I awaken to the side of the guest bedroom is to scream bloody murder. I didn't need my glasses to make out the blurry hulk of the bookcase that shields the hidden door from the prying eye.

I thought I had evaded my fate. But it looks like fates thrown it right back in my face.

That's what I thought at least, until I feel a small tug of my hand. My blurry vision travels across the room, settling on the figure standing at the bedside.

Clementine.

"I kept your glasses safe for you." She reassures, holding out the assistances to my vision.

"Thank you..." I breathe, reaching out and take the glasses from her.

Putting them on, I press myself up into a sitting position. Both legs are still intact. That was just a memory I was experiencing. It doesn't seem right though, that the memory felt so…_real._

"The nice lady said dinner is ready. Do you want to come with us?" She asks, eager with the prospect of food.

"Yeah…sure…" I get up, allowing Clementine to lead me down the staircase and into the dining room.

You're probably thinking that I shouldn't be eating. Well, it's not me on the plate tonight. Why should I be worried otherwise?

I can hear water running in the bathroom. By the looks of it, it was both Larry and Lilly. Odd, but not uncommon. Clementine situates me between Danny and herself, so she could also sit with Lee. At any other time, sitting next to a St. John could provoke another torrent of nasty memories. I can't help being carefree now. Whatever happens next, it doesn't matter because this go around, I'm _alive._

Brenda looks at us friendly, "Now ya'll dig in and eat as much as you like."

Duck immediately begins shoveling food into his mouth like we are in the quickest eating contest. Clementine attentively pokes at the food sitting before her, unsure of the taste. Before Kenny, Lee, Katjaa, and I can even take one poke, three hundred pounds of lumbering Larry crashes down the stairway, shouting and cursing incoherent words as he makes his way into the kitchen. _The bathroom isn't_ _upstairs…_ He clamps onto the doorway, staring the St. Johns straight in the eyes.

"I trusted you!" He screeches, causing the children to drop their utensils in fright.

Lee wraps a protective arm around Clementine, and Kat does the same for Duck.

"Now what are you talking about darling? You can still trust me." Brenda plays the confusion card, scanning Larry with calculating eyes.

"My daughter is up stairs, without any legs!" Larry screams, clenching his fists at the fact.

Katjaa removes the plate from Duck's grasp, receiving a contradictory response. My eyes widen. _No way…_ I switched spots with Lilly. Lilly's going to die while I get a chance to live! This is _all_ my fault.

"Everything could of turned out okay for you folks…" Danny mumbles beside me.

It has to be a coincidence right? The fact that Lilly is experiencing the same dilemma I had when I was in her position. Yeah, it's a coincidence. Just a coincidence…

"You had to go snooping around…" Andy adds.

"We go after folks that were gonna die, one way or another. We have to think about surviving! We have to use what's given to us. That's how I was raised, and that's how I raised my boys." Brenda justifies.

"Like you folks…" Danny looks up from his plate, trailing his eyes along our faces.

"Clementine, run! Kenny, get your gun!" Lee jumps up along with Kenny, trying to get Clem to sprint for the exit.

Danny and Andy produce guns, pointing one barrel at Kenny's face and the other at Lee's.

"Don't move." The elder of the two warns.

"Look, we're leaving." I try saying, standing up slowly.

I don't know what to do. I am in Lilly's position and she's in mine. This is the part that was written to exclude me. This is the part that's unpredictable.

A thump. A crash. I know what's going to happen next as the sliding begins.

"Clementine. Duck. Close your eyes." I order quietly, watching to make sure the children obey

Lilly's hands materialize first, fingers digging into the floor as she drags herself across the threshold.

"Clem-" Lee starts, but sees her eyes are covered. That didn't stop him from receiving the butt of the gun to the face, knocking him out cold.

Just as the moaning for help begins, Danny doesn't hesitate to do the same to me.

The atmosphere around me changes. Instead of being a kind and loving piece picked straight from Heaven, The St. John's Dairy has transformed into a living nightmare. Lee is stirring beside me, with Clementine clutching his arm fearfully. Larry is repeatedly pounding on the door, shouting for his daughter. Kenny scans the area for another exit, aside from the locked door. It looks like we are in some kind of meat locker.

"What happened?" Lee rubs his head painfully. I can feel a throbbing pain in the back of my head as well.

"They have Kat and Duck." Kenny informs us, halting the examination.

"Give me back my daughter you no good sons of a-" Larry stops midsentence, gasping loudly and gripping his chest.

Within seconds, Larry crumbles to the ground. He had a heart attack. Clementine squeaks and Kenny stares, wide-eyed. Larry doesn't move.

"Is he…?" Clementine asks, unable to speak.

Kenny retrieves a nearby salt lick.

"We have to do this." He mutters.

Lee nods slightly, knowing that if Larry is dead, he'll come back to life. In the end, we're all infected.

"I don't want to see!" Clem cries.

I kneel to her level and hold her close, preventing her from witnessing the events to come. I close my eyes as well. She cries out when the salt lick connects with ground. Kenny pants quietly from having to lift something so heavy into the air. Opening my eyes slightly, I grimace at the sight of Larry, his head completely crushed and nothing but his jaw remaining. I feel my gag reflex jerk and it takes all my willpower to keep from throwing up over Clementine's shoulder.

"It's done." I tell her in a quiet voice, patting her hair that poofs out.

She sniffles quietly, collecting split tears in her hands as she pulls away. Lee walks over and scoops her up in his arms.

"I'm sorry sweet pea…" He apologizes, rubbing circles on her back.

Kenny glances away from the mess that is splattered on the ground like a picture and speaks, "We need to find a way out."

"I saw that air duct. If we can unscrew it, that is." Lee mentions.

I think back to my training as I stand on two feet. We used materials to replace things. In this case, we need a screwdriver. A coin would work. If I remembered correctly, Larry said something about having sixty cents.

"Larry has a coin on him. We can use that to unscrew the air duct." I point out.

"Good thinkin'." Kenny praises, searching Larry's pockets as though as the man wasn't dead.

"Found 'em." He pulls the coins out, throwing a quarter to me and another to Lee.

Lee and I begin unscrewing and within a few minutes, the air duct was off and we could peek into the ventilation shaft, not much bigger than Clementine.

"I'll go." The little girl offers.

"You sure Clementine?" Lee seems a little doubtful. He doesn't want to relinquish his sight on Clem.

I don't blame him. We're surrounded by a family of cannibals.

"Y-ya." She stutters as Lee picks her up to the proper height and allows her to climb into the shaft.

I can hear her hands and feet as she climbs through the shaft to an unknown destination. There is a short pause and a startled squeak, making all of us freeze. It isn't until the child's face appears behind the now opened door do we all take a breath.

"Did someone see you?" Lee questions, gathering the girl in his arms.

"No. But…th-there's a guy standing there." She reports.

"Let's go." Kenny goes through the entrance, eager to return to his family.

I glance at Larry, grimacing as the blood still wells around his unidentifiable skull. If Lilly was here, she'd by angry. But from personal experience, I know the former military personal is now a walker. I follow Lee, Clem, and Kenny as we enter a blood splattered room.

"Sick…" Kenny mutters, searching the red painted counters for any sign of a weapon.

My eyes find their way instinctively to the gleaming curved blade. Pushing my glasses up, I grab the object by its wooden handle and test its weight in my hand before transferring it to my right. It seems sturdy and pretty light weight. Might come in handy. Kenny opens the double barn doors situated as the center point in the room a crack in order to spy. I can hard make out the muffled voices of the St. Johns'. With a sigh, Kenny shuts it and motions me over.

"One of them is guarding the entrance. If we sneak up on them, we can take them by surprise and grab there gun."

"I'll go too." Lee jumps in.

Kenny shakes his head, "Only one of you can go. Someone has to stay with Clementine."

"I'll stay Lee." I volunteer, holding out my weapon for him to take, which he does.

"Thanks Mark." He whispers as Kenny opens the door and descends into the room quietly.

"Will Lee be alright?" Clementine quivers at my side, staring at the closed doors as though as she was expecting it to burst open at any second.

"Of course. Lee's strong." I reassure her, watching the door myself, listening intently for any signs to suggest what's going on outside our line of vision.

If I listen closely, with the hearing only developed in warfare, I can make out the thump of a body followed by grunts. They might need help.

"Come on Clementine." I open the door, charging into the barn.

I wasn't really prepared to witness the next events, and I know without a doubt that Clem wasn't either. The moment we enter, a shriek emits itself from the little girl's mouth as a pitchfork skewers the chest formally possessed by the youngest St. John, Danny. Lee's widened eyes find their way to us but Clementine grabs my leg, fear pulsing through her like a wild fire I can feel.

So this is what happened to Danny St. John…

In my previous life, I would never know what became of the family that appeared to be harmless folk living on a dairy which was believed to be a little piece of Heaven at the time. Was there any signs? Was there anything to lead us to the revelation we know now? Was there a way to save me without giving me a second chance, a replay? There most likely was. The way the eldest brother wanted Lee to stay away from the barn. The fact that Brenda wouldn't allow me to have visitors should have been a _massive_ warning sign. Did we intentually blind ourselves to the truth of the situation?

I snap out of my thoughts as Kenny tosses the St. John's gun to me, upon which I easily catch it single-handedly.

"Protect Clementine." He orders as he rushes out into the starry night.

"Clem, I-" Lee struggles to find the correct words to justify his actions.

"Go Lee." I motion to the door. Better give him time to figure out how to explain himself to the now silenced girl.

The man hesitantly leaves. It only takes me a few second though to hear Lee's hushed voice.

"Carley…?"

"You guys didn't come back."

"Do you have your weapon?"

"Never leave home without it."

"The St. John's are nuts. They killed Lilly and Larry had a heart attack."

"Me and Ben are here to help then."

"The front gate is too dangerous. Go around the perimeter and search for another way in. I have to find Kenny."

I hear the rustling of plants. I assume that is Carley and Ben leaving to find an entrance. I can hardly make out Lee's next words. They are so hushed and hard to pick up. I open the barn doors in order to see and hear.

Lee is calling feebly for Kenny, who isn't in sight as he makes his way to the house.

"Danny, Andy is that you?" Brenda questions, her shadowy figure appearing behind the screen door once Lee enters the fenced off area.

"Y-ya it's Andy." Lee attempts to imitate the brother's voice.

Brenda gasps and retraces her figure from the doorway. She hasn't bought it. The trees around us crackle menacingly as the wind picks up, whisking up dead leaves for dramatic effect. The darkened clouds stretch across the sky like an omen. It is a telltale sign of a storm brewing.

Lee climbs up the porch steps and is promptly shouted at by Brenda, words that I can't make out. However, the man opens the door anyway, slowly entering as he says something along the line of 'let her go'.

Their voices fade into the wind as I adjust my grip on the gun. Clementine refuses to release my leg. We both flinch when a scream echoes through the clearing, but I shift my attention to the three forms standing off to one side of the house.

"Leave Duck alone!" Kenny pleads as the eldest St. John presses the boy's head with the barrel of his gun.

Lee reappears on the porch with Katjaa, but this barely registers.

Kenny charges at Andy, quickly receiving a bullet to the stomach. He crumbles to the ground, holding the point of impact as his face is flooded with pain.

"Kenny!" Katjaa cries, rushing to his side.

With the St. John distracted, Carley runs to their aid by sharpshooting Andrew through the skull. I can feel my heart pounding furiously in my ears when Lee tackles him. Together the duo tumbles to the ground, leaving the gun in their wake as they crash right through the white picket fence.

Both men stay down, but not for long. Andy picks himself up and grabs the still dazed Lee, dragging him a little before dropping him and proceeds to turn on the generator.

_When was it off…?_

The fence buzzes to life as the St. John yanks Lee's hands behind him. Lee's wits start returning, creating a power struggle between the two as Andy attempts to electrocute his head.

"Save him!" Clem says to me urgently, pushing the gun up close to myself.

Pulling myself out of my personal daze, I press the stock against my shoulder and aim for Andy's head. I take a step forward, breathing in the chilling air to calm my bouncing heart. Tightening my grip, I follow his movements fluidly. Suddenly, a painful fire ignites in my shoulder, the shock it produces causing me to pull the trigger. Much to my dismay, the bullet simple gets Andy's shoulder. On the brighter side, it is enough to allow Lee to overpower him.

Dropping the gun which is quickly incased in Clementine's arms, I rub my injured shoulder sorely. The jerk on the gun caused the blood to once again leak onto the makeshift bandages.

Lee pins the St. John to the ground and deals blow after blow to his face until it is deemed unrecognizable. Clementine and I approach the group as they gather to witness Lee beat Andy into literally a bloody pulp. Taunts flow from Andrew's mouth like a broken faucet the moment Lee stops and begins to stand up.

"It's over!" Lee shouts, panting heavily from the exertion.

The remaining St. John disagrees.

"Finish me then." He urges.

Lee's eyes find their way to us, the awaiting group, and then back to Andy. He proceeds to turn away and starts walking to us.

"Come back Leeeeee!" Andrew shouts, his voice traveling to all the walkers' ears in the vicinity.

Rain pours down viciously, almost in mourning, pattering the ground like a death march as the generator sputters and dies, allowing the walkers to destroy the fence lines and crawl like spiders onto the farm.

Lee never turns back, leading us away from the St. Johns' Dairy.

I risk a single glance back. Andy is sobbing openly, drenching himself in his own tears and raindrops. Lumbering towards him is a walker, a zombified version of the once illusive caring mother, Brenda. After that, I don't look again. Not until the farm is nothing but a speck in the distant smoke colored sky.

The walk back to the motor inn is dead silent, aside from the occasional grunt from Kenny. The rain has ceased only a few moments ago, creating the surrounding areas of the road into a muddy mess. The leaves are sucked into the depths and no longer rustle in beat with the wind. I can easily feel blood soaking my shirt, drying up and caking my skin. I'll have to clean it later.

"Daddddd…" Duck complains as his father slows down to a limp, "Dadddddd, what's that noise?" He questions, just as the same noise fills everyone's ears. It's a held out note that ends abruptly and begins again a second later. The sound of a car door left open.

We all peak around the corner of a patch of trees down a mud covered road. Low and behold, a car awaits us. The station wagon's lights are bright, a signal in the ashy sky. The driver's door is left wide open, keys in the ignition, beeping heartedly away as it awaits the owner to return.

Upon closer inspection by Kenny of the back window, it reveals a whole new revelation. As Lee retrieves the keys, Kenny releases a whistle.

"Food, supplies, it's everything we need." His voice holds eagerness, his eyes brightening when Lee opens up the back. It is like a piece handed to us from heaven, excluding a cannibal family. But as the thunder crackles in the distance, I know it's not ours for the taking. Whether we want to admit it or not, it's just not ours.

"We can't take this." I speak up when I see the duo reaching intently for the supplies.

"What are you talking 'bout Mark?" Kenny looks at me, bewildered, "No one's here to claim it."

"Do I get a vote?" Clementine pipes up, peering around Lee's leg.

"Of course sweet pea." Lee assures her.

"I think we should leave it," She agrees, "It's not ours."

"Clementine…" Lee kneels down to her level, "We need those things."

"Wont they come back to get it though?" Her innocence portrays her years. She is too young to understand survival.

I realize now that we _do_ need these things.

"No…they won't…" He straightens himself, turning away to shield himself from Clementine's unguarded emotions.

He pulls packages filled to the brim with necessities out; he slides boxes into open arms, until everyone but Kenny and Lee are holding an object. It feels more than wrong to do this, but there is no turning back now.

Nothing but dead silence follows us as we make the final trek to the motor inn.

_**Anyone excited for Episode 3?**_

_**-Soul Spirit-**_


	3. Long Road Ahead of Mark

**Long Road Ahead of Mark**

**Special thanks to backfromthedead91 and purplepox63010! Keep up the reading! I hope you enjoy this new chapter. **

Hunger knaws heartedly at my senses. Yes, we do have food, but no amount of edible substance could fill my stomach. Constantly I could not evade the hunger that seems to meet me at every corner. Looking into a piece of shattered mirror, I could see the dullness of my once lively eyes. My features are turning gaunter and shadowed each passing day. As Carley would say, I'm a 'walking skeleton'.

Lee regularly sees that I receive my rations. Absolutely no amount of food I was feed could ebb the painful hunger, for reasons unknown. My shoulders have long since healed but a patch of white marks the damage inflicted on me by the bandits.

Every sleeping moment is filled to the brim with nightmares. Of the St. Johns' Dairy Farm, my death place, the last moments I suppostively spent on this earth. The nightmares would always end the way it all began. My ultimate painful death created by the St. Johns' gleaming weapons. Cold sweat would lap me like a second skin. Every. Single. _Night. _A scream would emit itself from me the moment I pull myself from the depths of my haunting nightmares.

Clementine's face would always materialize first. In every single instant, she'd be the first to lead the group into my lodging. Even after the fact that the others stopped coming.

A thought always nags at the back of my brain as I experience the seemingly never ending nightmares, or never ceasing hunger. Should I have died a second time at the hands of the St. Johns'? Should I have prevented Lilly's incorrectly written death?

The strange thing is, the first go around, Lilly wasn't injured. It isn't pure coincidence. Larry hadn't traveled up the hill with his daughter. They had been with the others. They hadn't been lagging behind. It just doesn't add up. It's ironic really. Lee and I went out; I come back with an injury that leads me to my untimely death. Lilly and Larry went out and return with an injury that leads to her death. Something, whatever it is, isn't right.

Taking a deep breath, I shift my glasses in my hands in order to observe the world in its natural blurry bubble. Lines fade away as the colors run together like paint. Distances are subtracted until the farthest I can make out is a few yards in front of me, maybe less. The small perception bubble seems to sway and bounce each time I take a step. A wobbling cloud of pink, black, white, and purple approaches. A face glues itself together like broken shards. Squinting, black lines begin separating distinguishable features. Bright brown eyes peer up at me, shadowed by the brim of her cap. Fumbling with my glasses, I shove the, back to cover my failing eye sight.

"Hey Mark, can you drawl a plane for my picture? I'm not sure exactly how they look." Clementine questions, shifting the chalk in her hands.

"Sure." I ignore the inevitable and nagging lack of sleep dragging at my brain and the pang of hunger in order to approach the cemented area Clementine qualifies as her picture.

"Drawl it above okay?" She places a piece of worn white chalk into my hands.

I look at the space provided and push the chalk to asphalt. I call upon the memories that remind me so much of the home I used to know. A field of polished aircrafts, awaiting the journey that'll take them and their pilot into the clouds. Echoing laughter joins, one I could recognize anywhere.

"Hey Mark, ain't she a pretty?" A soft pat that creates resonating echoes begins to sing in my ears.

"Where did something as slick as this arrive Dax?" It was my voice, upbeat and friendly.

Dax chuckles, "As far as you can travel with only the amount of gas you got in your plane."

"So everywhere?"

"Ambitious. When you fly everywhere, inform me alright? I can tell them stories of how during our training I had to wipe your glasses clean because it was so humid." Together, we laugh at the fond memory.

The asphalt and chalk blur like I have been deprived once again of my glasses. Voices are muffled as though as water is filling my ears, plunging me into yet another memory, more dire than the last.

"How is Dax's fighter?" I was urgent, prowling the hanger for any scrap of news I could find.

"What's even going on in Savannah, Mark?" The pilot turns his head to me, expecting an answer.

"I don't-" I attempt to respond, but was swiftly cut off by a voice more urgent than my own.

"The fighters are down! When they landed in Savannah, they were attacked! B-by…" The messenger's words were bubbling out faster than most could comprehend, explaining the reason behind his ashy face.

"Attacked by what?" Dax could get out. He would be safe.

"Dead humans!"

Voices, heavily pounding in my ears, release me from the memories sucking at my thoughts.

"Mark!"

"Don't break his glasses! Give them here Duck; you can't hold them like that!"

"Kat, what should we do?"

"Kenny I'm working on it. Everyone, please stand back."

"Mommmmmm, is he dead?"

"Clementine, Duck, how about you come play over here with Ben."

"Play what?"

"Come up with something Ben."

"I have to hold his glasses."

"I'll hold them for you Clem."

"Don't break them Lee!"

"I promise I won't sweet pea. Now go play with Ben and Duck."

Feet resonate against the pavement fade with each step farther away. With enough willpower applied, I force my eyes to flutter open.

The white blotted sky is the background to the bubbles of faces hovering above me. The light peaks out behind a cloud momentarily blinding my unshielded eyes before it is clothed again in ivory. My glasses are pressed into place for me, allowing me to distinguish lines once again. Lee, Carley, Kenny and Katjaa lean over my body in a circle of faces, anxiously waiting for any word to be spoken by me.

"What happened…?" I groan when the hunger and sleepiness return at full relentless force.

"You like, blacked out or something." Kenny shakes his head, clueless about the reason why.

"We came running when we heard Clementine yelling." Carley adds, turning to watch the children play with a less enthusiastic Ben.

"What do you believe happened Mark?" Katjaa asks quietly, searching my face for answers.

"I was just remembering things…And lost consciousness…"

"By any chance is that what happened to you at the farm?" Lee deduces.

"Yeah…."

"Well you are lucky. You didn't hit your head or anything," Katjaa notices, "Just be a tad bit more careful alright?"

"Sure thing Kat." I hope I can do such a thing, but I'm on the same page as everyone. I have no idea what's going on. It's like the power of my memories could knock me senseless. That's just not possible.

_Coming back to life isn't possible either, _a voice reminds me. With that in mind, anything could _be_ possible.

Kenny shakes his head for the second time at the false alarm. He seems to be doing that a lot lately.

"I better get back to guard duty." He says, walking for the pastel bulk called a RV.

Carley walks away as well, leaving myself, Katjaa, and Lee.

"Can I tell you both something?" Katjaa confides, turning to make sure no one was looking our way. Once she confirms clearance, she turns back for an answer.

"You can tell us anything Katjaa." Lee supports.

My stomach growls like it is answering for me as I sit up. The others take no notice.

"I've been keeping track of supplies lately and it seems like some things have gone missing. Do you know anything about it?" She asks.

I shrug. I have no idea who would be taking stuff. Since Lilly and Larry's untimely death, I haven't really pinned any worry on someone specifically. Besides, my mind is still ringing from the exhausting and painful memory of my past. I can't even think of a logical suspect, let alone an answer.

I can feel the sleepiness trying to shut my eyes like two hands. Fighting against it, I drowsily sway to a standing position.

"I can check it out," Lee watches me like he is afraid I'll fall over, "While you get some sleep."

I am about to object, but Katjaa cuts in, "That's a wonderful idea Lee. You need to rest Mark."

There's no denying it. But sleep is no longer a blissful realm to retreat to with the unceasing nightmares. There's no guarantee that I'll get even a _wink_ of sleep. I'm not about to argue my case that has so many holes imbedded in the facts. With a sigh, I escape to my room.

I am so caught up in a merry-go-round of self-pity, I don't notice anything else besides the immediate area surrounding me. The hard, squeaky mattress that protests against my weight. The lightless room, swallowing me into the darkness. The constant ruckus of the children outside, their shrieks of joy reminding me of the St. Johns' swing set. Shaking the horrid memory away, I continually focus on anything I can hear.

Every noise runs together like a sound track, numbing my senses to the point where I'm about to drift off…

Until the gun fire starts.

It cuts through my exhaustion and hunger like a butcher's knife, driving me to my feet in a matter of seconds. The familiar rush of adrenaline floods into my veins, increasing the rhythm of my heart to the point that I thought it will burst from my chest. Rushing for the door, I burst out into the motel's parking lot.

Clementine's mural is smeared with foot prints, erasing lines and making all color run together as one. A serenade of clicks drawls me away from the ruined portrait.

_Bandits._

Bandits, clad in similar outfits to the duo that fought before we reached the dairy farm. Bandits, who nailed me in the shoulder with an arrow and forever left an imprint of my skin. The same bandits who unintentionally ended my life forever are holding our group, minus Lee hostage.

They are calling to one another, speaking so quietly that the steady thump of my heart beat drowns them out. Pushing my glasses up, I lick my lips as my mouth suddenly goes cotton-dry in fear.

_Is it the end?_

But the Save-Lot Bandits aren't focused on me. They don't even see me. They are too busy following Lee's movements through a scope when he approaches the group slowly. He could never talk his way out of this. After seeing the consequences of doing so, I have to do _something._ So, I turn around and run straight back into my room.

Somehow, I have played a card of Luck. The gun I have in my possession, resting against the wall of my bed side, is a hunting rifle with a scope. Grapping the weapon by its strap, I use the darkness of my room as a concealer. Shutting the door so only a crack of light pours through; I press my barrel through the space and aim. This time, I'm determined not to miss. The adrenaline overloads my senses, shaking my body. But with a steady hand, I aim the gun and with no faults precisely hit a bandit in the forehead.

The group reacts almost instantaneously to the distraction. While the younger members and their respective guardians run for the safety of cover, Carley pulls out her weapon, killing several bandits before ducking down behind cover with Ben.

I bolt for the RV, the same place Lee and Kenny are heading for when the Save-Lot Bandits call for backup. Katjaa trembles behind her choice of cover, holding Duck close and whispers soft words to Clementine.

"We have to get out of here! Lee, Mark, get the others into the RV! I'll get the thing working!" Kenny orders, slamming the vehicle's door into its side when he enters.

I don't decide who to save. My body instinctively chooses for me, racing for the right side of the RV. Seeing this, Lee goes to the left without another word. I'm now faced with three lives, clutched in the palm of my hand. I am the deciding factor to whether they die or not. _Just like when my life was on the line_. The look of terror in each of their eyes clarifies my will.

I _will_ save Clementine, Duck, and Katjaa.

With my gun clenched tightly in my hands, I grit my teeth as Clementine cries out in fear. Katjaa shelters both children in her arms, ducking to avoid on coming bullets and arrows. The bandits make their way to the defenseless trio, leaving themselves open for attack.

_Aim for the head._ I tell myself as more reinforcements pour into the motel. I fire a shot, knocking the man off the fence line as though as I have shoved him off. A bandit, crawling to close to the fragment of my group for my liking, is quickly finished off before he had time to react.

"Once you see an opening, run to me!" I call over the steady melody of bullets, only satisfied when I see Katjaa nod her head.

I continue to pick off each bandit as they compromise there positions. Calling upon my military experience, I finish off the last life like I am blowing out a candle. However, my experience is not the only thing that is being dug up.

"Think you can keep up?" I turn to look, seeing that smiling face.

He looks the same as the day he left. Nothing has changed. All the familiarity threaded in his personality is still as lively as ever.

_Dax._

"Whatcha gawking at Mark? Too scared to keep going?" His words pierce me like an arrow. I search for Katjaa as a sickening realization takes effect.

My blood runs cold as I see it instead. The bandits have left several openings in our walls, leaving us vulnerable to the walkers who stumble in. We have alerted them.

The RV gives a lurch, finally heeding to Kenny's command to turn on.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" He screeches, clutching the steering wheel to the point that I thought for sure it would break.

Clementine runs for me, tripping on her own haste and is sent sprawling to the ground in the view of all the walkers that are taking over the motel. Killing a walker nearby, I begin to wonder about the things that never can be answered. _Did this happen when I was dead?_

Katjaa whispers hurriedly to Duck, something along the lines of 'stay close to me', before taking off for the RV. She scoops Clementine up in her arms and with Duck staggering behind her, completes the stretch of asphalt that has separated us. Before I can insure their safety, I am shoved into the vehicle. In three second flat, Kenny wheels out of the parking lot, leaving the rest of us to cling to the interior.

I suddenly could feel the hunger deplete and the exhaustion vanish as though as the adrenaline high had healed me. Something pulls me, directing my vision to the rear window like the explanation could be found there.

Crying out with a muted voice, the figure reaches for the fleeing RV

My throat tightens, sealing my only voice. The same thing that guided me to look back, directs me not to speak. And for some unspeakable reason, I listen.

We drive down the cemented road in a desperate escape until Duck is nothing more than an ant scurrying for cover.

_How could Kenny and Katjaa not know this?!_

_**First three people to review for this chapter get a free virtual PS3! XD**_

**-Soul Spirit-**


End file.
